


Forward

by X23Wolverine



Category: August: Osage County (2013)
Genre: August: Osage County - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X23Wolverine/pseuds/X23Wolverine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the devastation of discovering the dirty little secret of her family, Ivy rushes back to the one person who would always be there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

Ivy sat in her car, her eyes staring blankly at the hotel Charles was staying in. She felt numb, her limbs heavy and heart shredding as she tried to wrap her mind around this new information. A sudden rush of anger surged through her. They had no _fucking right_. Not after everything she had done for them. _She_ sacrificed a life she could’ve had to take care of their parents. _She_ had to deal with the constant harassment of their hellion mother. _She_ had to have her heart stolen by the one man that was unattainable. At this angry tears streamed from her eyes.

                _Charles_. Oh god. What the hell was she going to tell him? Could she even tell him about this new information? How would he _react_? A chill ran through her body as she contemplated the different scenarios before coming to a sudden realization: it didn’t _matter_ what those… _beasts_ said. In her mind, and in her heart, he was still the same caring, heartfelt, dashing _man_ that she fell in love with. To _hell_ with Barbara. To _hell_ with mom. To _hell_ with fucking _Mattie Fae_. Especially her. If she could have just been truthful to Uncle Charles, to her own _sister_ , then none of this would be happening right now. _Her_ Charles could have just been her first cousin, and then everything would have turned out fine. Isn’t _that_ a strange ideal scenario?

                Her hands shook as they released the steering wheel, her fingers cramped from the tight grip she had kept. She could hear a country song blaring in the distance as traffic carried on. As _life_ carried on. How could this happen whilst hers was slowly tearing apart at the seams? She was startled to the then and now with the vibration of something hitting her car door. She looked out to see Charles standing there, his eyes soft as they studied her face. _That_ was what she loved the most about him. He was a being with so much love and adoration stored within his heart, just waiting to lavish the person with whom he could share life with. He had been starved of this opportunity for so many years, and she’d be _damned_ if she took that away from him. She refused to become a copy of her aunt. But at the same time it wasn’t right to keep the truth of his birth from him. Out of everyone in this screwed up family, _he_ deserved the truth the most.

                With a heavy sigh she placed a smile on her face as she turned off the car and opened the door, climbing out unsteadily. A slight touch to her elbow was all it took for her to throw herself into his arms, selfishly enjoying the comfort while it could last. Her body shook as a sob escaped. Burying her face in his shoulder, she let out a shaky sigh. Charles tightened his grip, his breath hitching as he tried to find what to say. “What’s wrong, Ivy?”

                She shook her head, her ear tickled as it brushed his hair. “Let’s go inside first. I think this is a conversation to have sitting down. And possibly while drinking whiskey.” She grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together, and tugged him toward his room. He followed, opening it for her while shooting questioning glances her way. They sat down side-by-side, Ivy placing her head carefully on Charles’ shoulder, her hand grasping his as if it was her one lifeline. Which, at this point, it really was. “There’s…there’s something I have to tell you, Charles. Something that I was told by Barbara and mom.”

                Charles stiffened, his back rigid as he drew in a short breath, “Did mama get mad at me again? I try. I try so _hard_ , Ivy! Nothing I’ll ever do will make her like me. Why is she just so _mean_?”

                Ivy hesitated, cupping his face with her hands, studying his eyes. “I know you try. And I can see the wonderful man you truly are. Mattie Fae…she just…she made a mistake a long time ago. But there was one good thing that came out of that mistake. And he’s sitting right here, with love filling his heart.” She hesitated before continuing, “Your father…Charles, your father isn’t your father by blood.” She watched as _her_ Charles’ face scrunched up in confusion.

                “What do you mean? Who’s my dad then?”

                She ran her fingers through his hair, touching his forehead with hers. “Beverley. Your father is..was…Beverely. You’re my brother, Charles.” Her heart jerked almost out of her chest as he put space between them.

                “What…but… _why_? Is this why mama was always mad at me? She’d take one look at me and see the mistake she took part in? What about my father? My _real_ dad, the man who raised me? Did _he_ see me as a mistake, too? Is that all I am, a mistake?” He paused, his breath coming in panicked gasps, his eyes darting around the room. “Is that all I’m good for? To mess everything up?! And what about _you_ , Ivy? Do you only see me as a mistake too?”

                Ivy slapped his cheek, a red flush taking up his pale face as he stared at her with astonished eyes. “Don’t you _ever_ for one s _econd_ believe that about me. I _love you_ , Charles. There is no _truth_ , no _secret_ that can stop that. You are the greatest man I know, and I will always want to be by your side. So don’t allow the secrets of this fucked up family to ruin what we have. _Please_.”

                Charles’ hand slowly reached for Ivy’s face, his thumb wiping away tears she didn’t even realize creating. A small smile slowly formed on his face, one of those that lit up his eyes with comforting warmth. The kind of warmth that Ivy wanted to be subjected to for the rest of her life. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss before wrapping his arms around her, his grip tightening as he closed his eyes and ingested everything he had been told. The room was filled with an uncertain silence as Ivy waited for his response, her mind playing out the worst scenarios. She was snatched out of her mind as Charles leaned back, his eyes steady while his hands enveloped hers.  “Ivy, I will never leave you. I might be a mess, but I’m _your_ mess. You are the one person besides dad that actually likes me for who I am. And…well, I love you, Ivy. It’s as simple as that.”

                A soft laugh escaped her mouth as she threw herself into his arms, her life finally looking up. Oh, she knew there would be struggles ahead. Being in love with your sibling tends to be a big one. But she still couldn’t see him as that. It was an alien notion that just refused to take root in her mind. Charles was just the man who was there for her during a rough time, and stuck around for everything afterwards. And hell be damned if she wouldn’t return the favor.


End file.
